


Fool

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goofs around during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn jealous of Louis because he’s dating Harry but Harry actually likes Zayn so he breaks up with Louis for him

    Zayn decided to spend the entire interview making faces at Harry over the heads of the other boys. Every time he glanced over and saw Harry looking at him, he’d stick out his tongue, waggle his eyebrows, or just pull generally unattractive faces. 

            Some of them made Harry blush, like the one where Zayn pursed his lips and alternated raising each eyebrow, while others made him cringe or laugh, like when Zayn stuck out his jaw and crossed his eyes.

            The interview was excruciatingly long, the interviewer asking mundane questions that they’d heard many times before…how they became a band, if they wish they had won X-factor, et cetera.   

            At one point Zayn made an extra dramatic face and the interviewer asked what he was doing- Harry started laughing then, trying to hide it with a coughing fit. The other boys shook their heads and told the interviewer that Zayn had issues.

            At the end of the interview they filed out of the small room, trying to stay quiet and not complain about the interviewer until they were far away.  Harry gave Zayn a glare.

            “You are so annoying,” Harry said, walking next to him. “You do realize that you can just sit and answer questions, you don’t have to try and make me look like a person, laughing for no reason.”

            “You have to admit that the interview was astonishingly long and boring.”  
            Harry glanced back to make sure the interviewer wasn’t near them. “Well, yeah,” he agreed. “But you still should just sit still.”

            “Admit that it made the interview less annoyingly dull,” Zayn said, knocking his hip against Harry’s.

            “Only a little,” Harry said.  “You looked like a porn star when you did the dramatic lip-licking thing, you know.”  
            “I know,” Zayn said, doing that same face. “Remember, if we hadn’t made it big I’d either be an English teacher or a porn star.”

            “You’ve never said that.”

            “Why would I tell an interviewer about my dream of becoming a porn star?”

            “I doubt they’d be very surprised,” Harry said, grinning.    

            “Are you saying I look like a porn star?”

            “Only a little,” Harry said.

            “Of course.”

            The exit to go outside was finally coming into view after a few more turns, and they could see that the other boys had already gotten on the bus, the doors open waiting for Harry and Zayn.

            They glanced at each other wordlessly and turned one more time, away from the exit and down a narrow hallway. They took several more turns until they found themselves in a weird hallway with nothing but two broken water fountains.

            “You know, Zayn,” Harry said. “It’s probably not good that the only time we get to act the way we want to is in creepy hidden hallways.”

            “Yeah, well,” Zayn shrugged and stopped walking, pushing Harry into the water fountain enclave and meeting his lips a little violently.

            Harry let out an ‘mmph’ that illustrated the force Zayn used, but didn’t complain, just pulled Zayn closer.

            They realized after a bit that they weren’t being exactly discreet. Harry had a large ‘love bite’ on his neck, just above his collarbone, their hair was stuck at all angles, and they were taking at least five minutes longer to get to the bus.

            Zayn sighed and looked at Harry.  His lips were swollen, clothes messed up.  “You look…”

            “Sexy?” Harry asked jokingly, striking a pose.

            Zayn patted down some of Harry’s hair, straightening his shirt a little as well. “Let’s tell them we got lost.”

            “Okay,” Harry said, smiling as he brushed Zayn’s hair into place.

            The boys believed them when they said they got lost, but Liam gave Harry a bit of a smirk and nodded at the love bite wordlessly.  Zayn shot him a glance that very clearly stated ‘SHUT UP’ and Liam did, just silently raising his eyebrows and looking away.

            Zayn and Harry joined the boys in the ‘lounge’ part of the bus and Zayn made his porn star face again just to see Harry’s expression of struggling not to laugh.


End file.
